<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome home by pinkwidow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966719">welcome home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwidow/pseuds/pinkwidow'>pinkwidow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek is a Good Parent, Family, Family Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Pack, Peter hale - Freeform, Post Mpreg, Stiles is a Good Parent, Thiam, liam dunbar - Freeform, sterek, stiles is salty, stiles stilinski - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwidow/pseuds/pinkwidow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is away for a rescue mission. Stiles isn't happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stiles blames derek for this. his husband is away on a 'rescue mission' with most of the rest of the pack to save some 'people that were kidnapped by an unfriendly werewolf', but stiles would describe it as an excuse to get a break from his new born daughters constant crying and fussing. he knows his other 2 kids weren't this fussy so he guesses that gracie is giving him everything he missed out on at once.</p><p>"please just go to sleep" stiles pleads as he holds her against his chest, bouncing her up and down lightly. she screamed even louder in response, clearly not willing to oblige with what he wanted. he swears she's doing this on purpose, peter probably corrupted her when he held her the other day or something. he wouldn't be surprised at this point, it's peter we're talking about. he corrupted their other kids too and he still finds glitter around the living room from the last time they were left alone with him. he trusted peter not to hurt them, but he did not trust him at all to make sure they behaved and didn't ruin the house.</p><p>a few minutes later he heard a knock at his bedroom door and he sighed knowing one of the others was woken up. he guessed it was probably amelia, his oldest, seeing as charlie, the middle child, was an extremely heavy sleeper and probably wouldn't wake up if the house suddenly got bombed. "yeah?" he calls and as expected amelia stepped into the room, taking in the situation.</p><p>"sorry, did she wake you up?" </p><p>amelia sits down on the edge of the bed and shakes her head, "i was already awake. i felt bad for you"</p><p>stiles laughs airily, "thanks"</p><p>"you want me to take her?" </p><p>"she's not your responsibility, besides you should be sleeping" </p><p>amelia shrugs, "i slept all day anyway and it's not like I have anything to do tomorrow. let me take her, you look terrible"</p><p>stiles knows she's right. he can't see any negatives to the situation, only positives: her learning about responsibility and the joys of newborns, him finally being able to sleep, and another thing to say to derek to make him feel guilty. eventually he passes her over, "you know what to do right?" </p><p>amelia rolls her eyes playfully, "obviously"</p><p>"well, have fun. her milks in the fridge, don't wake me up unless someone's dying, in need of immediate medical attention or the house is burning down"</p><p>-</p><p>stiles woke up the next morning at 8:30 and he swears his heart stopped when he realised how late it was, but luckily it restarted in time for him to remember that amelia had gracie and she hadn't disappeared into the night. as he became more awake and alert, he could hear charlie and amelia talking downstairs and more importantly, no crying baby. </p><p>he dragged himself out of bed 20 minutes later deciding not to push his luck on this seemingly perfect morning. he went downstairs into the living room where they all were; charlie and amelia were watching the TV and gracie was in her bouncer in front of them, sleeping soundly. </p><p>"morning mama" charlie beams, climbing up onto the back of the sofa so stiles could pick him up. he'd always been the most clingy towards stiles, constantly wanting to be near or around him. he'd refused to sleep in his own bed until he was 3, which was only last year. stiles was glad he'd got it sorted when he did because not long after, he got pregnant with gracie. amelia was more affectionate with derek, but when she needed advice on something she went to stiles. he guessed gracie would be a daddy's girl too given the fact she wouldn't sleep if he wasn't home. </p><p>speaking of, derek was supposed to be home this afternoon so he organised for liam to come over with his kids to keep everyone busy in the meantime. his boyfriend, theo, was away on the so called 'rescue mission' too. he almost thinks liam's had this harder than he has given the fact he has a 5 year old son, a 2 year old daughter and is 8 months pregnant with his third but then he remembers how easy all of liams pregnancies were compared to his and he changes his mind. he swears he was bigger at 6 months than liam is at 8. damn werewolves. or maybe it's just luck, because ethan is a werewolf too but he seemed to take it pretty hard. he considered forcing derek to carry one of their children but he figured that with his luck, derek would and up having an easy pregnancy and that would've just annoyed stiles even more. </p><p>the kids all go off into their mini cliques; charlie and cody (liams son) go off to play on the playset in the backyard pretending to be superheroes, they'd been watching marvel movies a lot recently. amelia took isla (liams daughter) and gracie into her room upstairs so they could play families seeing as gracie was now their living baby doll. </p><p>liam smirks, "so im guessing you didn't sleep last night?"</p><p>"nope. im guessing you did?"</p><p>"all night"</p><p>stiles rolls his eyes playfully, "yeah because theo's chimera sperm somehow gives you the easiest pregnancies in history" he laughs. </p><p>"or maybe im just lucky, and you're unlucky"</p><p>"i hate you" stiles says, but he doesn't mean it. their whole friendship is made up of teasing each other. </p><p>liam leaves a few hours later so he'll be home in time for theo getting back and stiles gets started on dinner while the younger two nap and amelia goes on her phone, probably on that tick tock app she goes on about. stiles doesnt get why she's so obsessed with a clock app. he considers putting wolfsbane on dereks garlic bread to get his point across but remembers he has kids that he needs to be a rolemodel to now. </p><p>derek gets home just as stiles finishes serving the plates up and despite his plans to ignore him all evening he's the first one at the door and practically throwing himself into dereks arms, breathing in his familiar comforting scent.</p><p>"you missed me?" derek laughs as stiles pulls away.</p><p>"no" stiles insists, pouting like one of the kids. speaking of the kids, the older two soon came bounding down the stairs to see their dad, giving him a hug before going to eat their dinner. gracie was still sleeping so they ate dinner instead of waking her up. </p><p>"how's she been?" derek asks after dinner when he and stiles are walking up the stairs, leaving the kids to watch a movie.</p><p>"she's been a nightmare, your uncle's corrupted her already"</p><p>"or she likes me better" derek smirks as they head into their bedroom where she was stirring awake. stiles couldn't even pretend to be angry when he saw derek interacting with their daughter, it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. when he first met derek he'd never have put him down as the kind to be all affectionate and cutesy to babies.</p><p>that night stiles made derek get up with her every time, and she only woke up half the times she usually did for him and definitely didn't spend hours crying. but he knew no matter how much he complained, he wouldn't change this life for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>